Whiteknight
by spyrodoesminecraft
Summary: A mysterious virus went through COG and something never felt right. After COG left to another location temporarily, Enclave was experiencing paranormal things. Now, an Earth pony was gonna stop the nightmare at this place and stop the crisis that went through when the Enclave experienced.
1. Prolouge

(This is a sequel to a dragon's story, Fyrestone's story, and a prequel to the dreaded U.A.C space station, U.A.C, Loss of hope. This story lands in the middle as before the story of the dragon and the U.A.C space station known as a pre-sequel. I had to make a Borderlands: The Pre-sequel reference if you didn't get the intro of it. Read both stories first before reading this or read Fyrestone's story and then read this. Don't forget to copy the links and paste it!  
Fyrestone's story: s/10386529/1/Fyrestone-s-story  
Necromorphilia: s/10398580/1/Necromorphilia  
Sorry for the intro to be short. Don't want it to bore you out if you want to know.)

After the story of Fyrestone, a mysterious virus flown through COG and after the discovery of this thing caused a crisis. A crisis that was bloody and one of the Pegasi disappeared during this virus. No evidence of it was found where he disappeared to but the crisis got worse. Soldiers started disappearing out of the blue and turning into pools of blood or creatures of the unknown. Riots burst out at COG that even a single 9mm can kill anyone and anything. Days passed and the riots stopped. Stopped so no one will get hurt. However, Spyro, one of the soldiers in Alpha squad in COG, moved to Delta. Delta squad was a respectable squad and some of them are Spyro's best friends. One of them is Rusher, a Pegasus who was gray with a Doctor Whooves mane style. The color of his mane was cyan with an orange tip, emerald eyes, and his cutie mark was a blue cog with lightning in the middle because he usually rushes stuff and rush into things that , for example, will be a step ahead or what they would say that they hesitate to say or ask when nervous or embarrassed. Unlike his usual self, when he does get embarrassed, Rusher will not say much or rush anything. Now we are getting out of context with the character back story. Let's get back to exposition. He helped everything and met a mare that changed his entire life. The mare was Sonata. Sonata was a Unicorn with more of a sexual side. She will flirt with you or try to boost your morale when down in the dumps with smutty and dirty things. It usually works but not all the time. Sonata did met Rusher and she went to flirt with him. Rusher usually accepts all of them but some pushed his limits. She might be a sexual, smutty, and a flirty mare but when she isn't, Sonata was a caring medic. She helped everyone at COG. Now when COG was at another location at Seattle, Enclave took control. Enclave is more of the assistant of COG and lesser known for how they control. They are a substitute for COG and now, one of the Earth Ponies that works with COG was still trying to figure out what happened to that Pegasus. Seeing Enclave melt to blood and these weird unknown creatures roaming around isn't normal. They must end now so no more paranormal events happen. It's all up to this stallion to finish it. Finish this nightmare that begun.


	2. Chapter 1 Project Star

**Sorry for not working on this Fanfiction. I have too much stuff in my hands. I hope you enjoy Chapter one, Project Star.**

The_ year is 24,024. Days after the war had brought upon us to an end. COG won the last stand of the war. Now went to Seattle for creating a base for the Enclave, something spread when COG left. It spread like a deadly bacteria. Bacteria that act like the Black Plague. This is Sargent Star, signing off. _The book closed as audio log #5 has been recorded. Star looked up into the holographic clock. Time was 4:30 PM, a time where Star has to report in for a project. Star wasn't your typical Earth pony. He was a COG soldier throughout the end of the war. Now a veteran who suffers from the dreaded horrors of PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) and a soldier who was left behind to help out the Enclave, Star will fight until every single piece of him disappear. Even make a sacrifice that will save everyone and everything that will not even leave one bit of him. His coat was a glimmering light brown, beautiful orange eyes, and his cutie mark was a blue star. He doesn't know how he got a blue star but he knows a lot of equipment that was cyberpunk and any weapons that acts a bit more satanic but helpful throughout.  
"Time. Time for me to go to this project." Star said. His voice is a bit deep but none much. He picked up the sidearm, usually powered by a striker mechanism that most bullet guns use except the futuristic Promethean weapons, and put it in his bag. Star looked around and seem sad. Sad in a depressed way because all this gray in the base. Gray is usually a deep depression for Star because the look. The look is dull and it's how the battlefields look from the smoke and ashes. The smell of those fields were all just nothing but the burnt remains of the ones who fought.  
"I need to bucking stop these Flashbacks. It really bums me out when I remember the dark times." Star spoke to himself. He walked out of his bedroom and walked into the concrete Hallways. On these walls are steel patches, blood stains from the other ponies, dragons, and humans, and bullet holes. Star seeing those starts his PTSD and pulls out the 44. Magnum out of the bag. He points it to his head and getting ready to ignite the trigger. Abruptly, the gun was floating into pieces and a soldier, wearing the Brotherhood Of Steel Armor, holding out his hand. His left hand glowing blue, he reassembles the gun and grabbed it.  
"Star, for the second time. Don't bring a gun with you at all through the Hallways. It usually will make you commit suicide." He gave the gun to Star and he nodded. He removed the steel helmet and shown a Human face. Partly burnt on his left side from explosives and Flamethrowers, He narrowed his brown eyes at the bag. The object has a bulge and it looks suspicious.  
"Star, can I see your bag for a second." the soldier ordered.  
"Sure thing, Tristen." Star replied. Tristen is one of the Paladins in both, the Enclave and COG. Master at explosives, Tristen will set up power to the entire army. Note that he is a Paladin, Tristen will take over as second in command if the primary leader is gone. Star started pulling off the bag from his back. He picked it up and shows it to Tristen. He opened the bag and sees a sound recorder. He picked it up and started playing it.  
_554...Locker Code is 554. I usually forget because these stresses I've had from the crisis and...and the war. COG left me behind and the Enclave supported me to live here with them. Not that I have a_ problem...  
"Star, I know about these things and why do you record them?" Tristen asked while narrowing his eyes into Star's orange eyes. Audio log was still talking away, but all in a quick response without notice, a file just fizzed and started talking about something that is suppose to be a personal apology file. Tears were in the background and a video file, showing what happened to some soldiers. Tristen and Star looked at the recording, letting the curiosity get the best of Tristen. Unrecognizable since their bloody and shredded bodies, Star was looking at his hooves. Pouring with blood from the corpses and all over his beautiful coat, Star snapped out a bit of his mind to speak.  
_I am sorry, Spyro. I didn't mean to kill a strong part of your squad. I just, lost my sanity for the city falling to the deaths of many. I killed so many soldiers, causing my bloodlust to appear, like bacteria getting killed by the T-Cells. _Star, not in video form, drooped his ears and turned red. Star, video-wise, shoved his hoof into a corpse, possibly a pony, and ripped out the brain. _I am strong with a mind of my own, and a brain like this. I consume for knowledge or turn it into nothing. _He dropped the brain and stepped on it. A big splat happened and blood laid on the floor. the floor is, just something. Something in a good thing? No. Something is the floor made out of some pure human flesh. Flesh that came out of the decaying bodies. Flesh that was pure in it's strange form. _I am unsteady and I am going to be rehabilitated. Might be a few days and so but if it's keeping my mind to a normal state..._ A click from a .357 Magnum echoed. _Let__ it be._ Star dropped the magnum and the video cut out. Tristen looked at Star and he had salty tears running down his head. It dripped and hit the ground without a sound. Tristen put his hand under his chin and raised his head.  
"Star, I did not know this but what happened to you in the past?" Star sniffled, made a deep breath, and spoke.  
"I-I lost myself. My own mind runs like a sanity bar, bloodlust will grow, adrenaline will grow to massive states, and the brutality of my own kills." Silence filled the room. Star's eyes well up with tears and hugged Tristen. He pat Star's back to keep him calm. He looked at a clock and it's 10 minutes to being late. Tristen broke the hug and looked at the clock.  
"We have to go before the Corporal gets pissed." Tristen ordered. He nodded his head and wiped his eyes.  
**Few minutes later...**

The Corporal was waiting. Waiting for the Paladin. He looked at his armored wrist.  
"Tristen, hurry up. The entire army is waiting and the announcement must be including you." The Corporal said. His voice sounds Japanese. Strong swordsman, great gunner, and honorary soldier, you can't stop him too easily. Also, he is 17 years old and been working for the Enclave for 3 years. Pretty young for his age and a cybernetic transplant on his foot and right hand are made because he lost them while in battle. Heavy metal is clanking in the hallways and it seems like the Paladin has arrived. The Corporal turned around and announced, "Sorry for the wait, soldiers. Let the Paladin go through."  
He points at the Brotherhood of Steel soldier and walked. A beautiful light brown Earth Pony, known as Star, was right beside him for extra protection. Tristen turns around and shows a hand signal to stay in this location. Star puts up his light brown hoof for a yes. Soldiers of the Enclave, in Tesla armor, Orbital Drop Shock Trooper (ODST) armor, and Standard-Issue Enclave Power armor, stand fourth and saluted. Hooves and hands are just showing in saluting form and Tristen walked through, looking at everyone with his own hazel brown eyes. He walked up to the Corporal and put the helmet on the table.  
"Corporal Ethan, an honor to meet you." Ethan and Tristen bowed in greetings. He straighten up and turned to the army. Thousands of soldiers, like a wave of the ocean is standing, still saluting to Tristen.  
"At ease, soldiers!" Tristen ordered. They put down their hooves and hands and stood in an orderly fashion. The Enclave chatted away for reasons and keeping the boredom at bay like a wolf defending territory. Obedient and loyal to the Paladin, he rose his hand to speak. Silence filled the gray room.  
"Soldiers of the Enclave, we are here today, standing here in this spot, for the virus. The virus that ravaged us into a rampage that caused a crisis. The reason why we stand here is an operation. A project that will settle the score with this virus that contaminated us. A project called Project Star."  
A chain reaction started through the army and everyone looked at Star. He drooped his ears and smiled. Star was embarrassed from everyone looking at him.  
"Star, come stand here in the stands with Ethan and I." Tristen ordered. A pathway cleared to the stands and Star sluggishly walked towards there. Tristen frowned a bit.  
"Orders are orders, Sargent. Stand fourth with us or be fired from COG as a report for disobeying orders." Tristen angered. Star nodded and trotted to the stands. Ethan bowed in greetings. Same as Star. They looked at the entire army and Star spoke, "Corporal Ethan has something to say."  
Ethan nodded and stood tall, ready for combat and ready to give a direct order.  
"Star is here for a lone wolf mission. Soldiers won't help him nor need to give backup to him. These are direct orders and will be followed. If one of these orders are broken, you will be punished severely by ranking or critical punishment by death if you are backup for him." Ethan informed. All the troops replied 'Sir Yes Sir' to Ethan. He turned to Star and pulled out the .44 Magnum.  
"Star, I want you to go into the science labs and investigate. Massive levels of virus activity is happening there. You up to it?" Ethan asked, waving the Magnum around a bit.  
"Yes, Ethan." Star replied. Ethan lends it to Star and pat him in the head.  
"Finish it, Star. We all trust you." Ethan said. "We trust you in all our hearts."  
Star bowed in honor for a goodbye sign, ready to set off into this mission. He turned around and walked through the crowd like leaving the scene of the battlefield. The Paladin rose his hand to speak once again, with an honor of Ethan to speak with him.  
"Soldiers. You can disband from this room. The project and meeting is over. Go to your usual things that you do. I will announce if Star has returned or not."  
The army, left and right, started talking and walking. Giant sounds of footsteps echoed and bounced off walls. Star can hear them, loud and clear. Just footsteps, footsteps, footsteps. Each step makes a metallic sound. More of a clanking but not as loud as it use to. At least it's not worse than hearing MG42's going off at troops and Mortar clusters hitting the ground, tearing limbs; loosing lives of the innocent and enemy.  
"Science labs are located at the end of the base. Before I go, let me grab some armor and some bullets." Star noted. He trotted towards his bedroom, looking around. Star walked towards his closet, where most of his clothing and armor is at.  
"...I don't need power armor...Now I know where I placed my COG battle armor...There it is!" He put on USMC battle armor. All just Jungle Camouflage design. The look of it is very eye catching and very adaptive to Jungle environments. Star closed the closet and looked around. He found his dresser, where he usually packs his guns and bullets. Star opened it and pull out some bullets. Brass-coated .45 bullets modified to work for .44 Magnums. Shelled into Whitelight design bullets. Whitelight is suppose to be a virus material that is harmless to anyone as long as not too much of it is made. More than the amount you use to control will make it uncontrollable and kill people. The bullets are just lightly coated to do some more damage.  
He sighs. "Let's do this."


End file.
